Psycho
by BabblingMind
Summary: Blonde hair,blue eyes and heart shaped lips. Which could only mean one thing; Sexy... Or Psycho?


**Im terrible at finishing old stories and instead decide to start new ones. I've been wanting to post this for a while now as its been in my drafts for legit years and i reread it the other day and i liked it so here it is :)**

 **P.S: I uploaded this ages ago onto Wattpad but forgot to on here. Hopefully it's received well :)**

Emily Fields stood inspecting herself for what seemed like the hundredth time in the body-long mirror.

It was her best friend Hanna's annual "No Reason Party." today and she had made it very clear to come looking drop dead gorgeous; which meant extra eye make-up, a tiny dress and 6 inch heels.

"Emily dear! Come show me how you look!" Pam Fields called out from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" I replied still looking at myself in the mirror.

I didn't look bad, in fact i looked great but the whole exposed skin look wasn't my forte. It was a whole other planet out of my comfort zone and the only reason i had agreed to _any_ of this was because of Hanna's constant begging.

Grabbing my purse i closed my room door and headed downstairs, the noise of my heels clanking loudly against the wooden boards.

Pam Fields had struggled to accept and deal with many things for sure. One of which included her daughter coming out as a lesbian. She took her time but eventually came around to it.

"Oh my. Dear lord Emmy is that what you're really going to wear?" Pam asked as covering her mouth in shock.

"I know mum...it wasn't my first option either but Hanna insisted. Dont worry i'll be fine." I replied smiling.

"I know you'll be fine. I trust you Em, you're a big girl now but you never know what other people are capable of. I don't want any boys OR girls bothering you thats all."

Emily chuckled slightly. "Relax mum you dont have to worry about any boys bothering me. I wouldn't look at them twice."

"Yeh but they'd look at you. You don't exactly go around waving a gay/lesbian pride flag."

"Muuuuum." I groaned.

"Okay okay sorry Em. Just remember no drinking, smoking or drugs. If anyone offers to buy you a drink, decline the offer. If anyone offers you a suspicious looking brownie dont take it. No sex! And most importantly take care of yourself." Pam listed, mentally checking off things.

"Okay mum!" I yelled over my shoulder as i made my way over to my car.

"By the way. You look gorgeous honey! Curfews at 1 and not a minute later."

I waved bye to my mum one final time and rolled up the windows to my car. It was only 8:45. Most people started arriving between 9-9:30 so I decided to drive slowly; i was in heels after all.

I thought about my friends: Hanna the funny and bubbly one, Spencer the smart and aspiring one and lastly Aria, the creative and artsy one. I fit into the group as the athletic and ambitious one.

We were all best friends and always had been. No one ever got between us and we never fought. It was all perfect.

My jaw dropped as i saw the venue. Hanna had said nothing to flashy but by the looks of it this place could've been a Kanye West concert for all it was worth.

The mansion was in Philly and pretty secluded from the rest of the houses around but then again what rich snobs house wouldn't be.

The woods covered most of the area around the house aside from the large gates in the front. The golden letters read: Dilaurentis.

I found a parking spot easily as it was only 9:05 and people had just only started arriving.

The music blared throughout the perimeter of the house and i was even afraid that Hanna wouldn't hear the doorbell ring.

Thankfully someone had; Paige, my ex. We'd split up around a month ago because things weren't working out.

"Hey..Paige." I said awkwardly.

"Emily hi..Hanna's down the hall." And with that she had disappeared like smoke.

I walked down the hall and saw my best friend looking stunning as ever with her man Caleb. My other best friends Spencer and Aria also there with their significant others Toby and Ezra.

I greeted them all as Hanna pulled me into a tight hug.

"Easy Han. How much have you even had to drink yet?"

"God Em i'm not that bad." Hanna pouted. "But if you really wanna know i just had a sip of beer." She winked.

I chuckled lightly. "What is this place even?" I asked curiously.

"Its an abandoned house." Hanna whispered.

"What!?" I shrieked. _How could she bring us to someones abandoned house?_

"Relax Em. The owners moved away 4 months ago to god knows where and left the house in their son; Jason's name. He's hardly ever here so i thought why not?" Hanna grinned.

"God the things you do."

"Anyways enough talk. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED BITCHES."

-X-

A few drinks later i was slightly buzzed but still not completely out of it. I wandered around the pool and took a seat on an empty bench, observing everyone.

"Yah it's true. Theres been a couple of people claiming to have seen her but i dont know it could just be a big lie." Some guy shrugged.

"Wait who's this mystery girl you're talking about?" A second guy asked.

"Wait here let me show you." A third guy said pulling out his phone. He swiped around a few times on his screen before he handed it to his friend.

"Damn she's hot. Who is she?"

"Alison Dilaurentis. And yeah she's smoking but according to some people who've 'seen' her she looks like a complete drug addict."

"Oooh how'd that come about?"

"Well her parents had her shipped off in Junior year to boarding school. They wanted to 'straighten her out' as they put it and ever since then no ones seen her until now."

I stored this new piece of information in the back of my head. It didn't strike me as anything too vital to keep a hold off, but it was interesting.

"Shit." I mumbled as i saw it was already 12:47 am. My car was parked first so it was stuck behind dozens of others and there was no point in getting to it now so i just called a cab.

Saying goodbye to everyone i headed out of the big front gates that read Dilaurentis and stood waiting patiently.

It had gotten windy and i was starting to shiver. Thankfully not too long after the cab pulled up in front of me.

I got into the back seat and told the driver my address.

"Okay." A girlish voice replied which caught my attention.

Never in her life did Emily ever get a ride from a female cab driver.

I peered into the rearview mirror trying to get a hold of the face but only saw beautiful big blue eyes staring back.

"You shouldn't be out so late." I accidentally blurted out.

"Neat, coming from you." She simply replied with a voice like an angel.

She had a point so i just kept my mouth shut, playing with my fingers.

The cab started slowing down and i looked out the window to an unfamiliar surrounding. This wasn't home.

"Umm i think you've got the wrong stop. I live in Rosewood." I said tapping the driver.

She turned around fully revealing her face completely. She was stunning, beautiful in fact.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you to not stay out late?"

Darkness

-X-

I woke up and blinked a few times so my eyes adjusted to my surroundings.

I looked around the damp empty room to see only a single old mattress in the corner.

My eyes widened as i realised i was trapped with ropes binding my hands and feet together, duct tape over my mouth.

"Good you're awake." The girl said taking off the tape.

I breathed out and coughed loudly.

"W-who are you?" I whispered.

"Alison honey. Alison Dilaurentis."

 **So what did yall think? Let me know by leaving a comment**


End file.
